Olympus Can Wait
by Classic-Love
Summary: Hercules becomes a god by defeating Hades in the uprising to take over Mount Olympus. He sits in the lap of luxury as a god now, bored. Until he starts watching a girl in a purple dress.
1. Chapter 1

(Whee! So this is my first fan fiction, a Hercules one, since I've been an avid fan ever since day one. It's the story of Meg and Hercules, and what would happen if Hercules became a god without ever meeting Meg. But perhaps he met her afterwards? Reviews and stuff would be appreciated, since I'm only a newb. :)

Hercules entered the gates of Mount Olympus with confidence. His time had _finally_ come. He was finally going to his home. Mount Olympus. Where he was wanted. Where he belonged. He'd saved Mount Olympus and the gods from being taken over by the evil Hades, which had proven him to be a true hero. "_It's taken long enough.." _Herc thought to himself. Those long, hard hours, days, _years_ of training had finally paid off.

His fellow gods and goddesses applauded and cheered for him, as he looked around his beautiful new home. He looked back at Phil, who had tears in his eyes. "Aw, Phil…" Herc walked over to him, arms open. He loved Phil like a father. "Good job, kid." Phil said, wiping his tears. "I'm proud of ya." Hercules smiled down at the satyr, who had been his family for the past few years. "Thanks, Phil." It was the first time Hercules had ever seen him cry. At that moment, Astraeus, God of the Stars, started throwing some stars together. At first, they looked like a very large clump of shiny stars, but then they took form. They were the outline of Hercules' muscular body. Phil's dream had finally come true, as well, and more waterworks came. "I'm gonna miss you, kid." Phil said, hugging Herc's thick neck. "Me, too, Phil." Herc said, patting him on the back.

--

The crowd of people gazed up at the great hero's constellation. "Isn't it beautiful?" Someone said. "He really deserved it. He's worked hard." Meg listened quietly, still looking up. She'd never really seen anything spectacular about this Hercules guy. "_He's probably totally shallow. He doesn't deserve all this praise."_ She thought to herself. "He trained for like, FIVE years! He's finally up there!" Fan girls sobbed.

"_Pft. Pathetic."_ She thought, walking out of the crowd, feeling claustrophobic. But on the bright side, the hero had freed her. Temporarily, at least. She knew Hades would be back. And when he did come back, she would be out again, trying to get people on his side for yet _another _uprising. He just didn't get that he would never win. Good always conquered over evil and all that crap. There wasn't much she could do about it, though. He owned her soul. Why had she been so STUPID all those years ago? Just for a boy? This was the reason men were not worth her time and effort.

She made her way into a dark spot of the city, thinking she could get away from the crowd there. "_…Meg."_ the same sly, deep voice tempted her. He was back. "_Freedom was nice while it lasted." _She thought to herself. Now it was back to the drawing board for Hades, and she was once again, just a pawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Whew, this is a long chapter. I love all of you who've reviewed and read. : You guys make me feel like I'm not wasting my time on this, lol. Well, enjoy!

--

Herc sat atop Mount Olympus, bored. He'd only been there for, what? THREE days? It felt like he'd been there three YEARS. He rested his head on his hand, listening to the other gods and goddesses speak. Day in and day out, it was the same. They sat at a table, gossiping about how stupid certain mortals were. Sometimes they even gossiped about each other while one was gone. Hercules usually didn't take part in the conversations. He sat, quietly, listening. He felt like something was missing. That same hole that was there before he found out he was a demi-god was still there. And he thought Olympus would fill the hole. What was missing? He was with his _real_ family, he was finally accepted. And not just for being famous. He walked away from the table. He had to get away. He needed a break.

He did miss Phil a bit. But even before he became a god, Phil didn't fill that hole. That lonely, empty hole in his heart. Hercules stared down at the people on earth. The _mortals. _He felt weird calling them mortals. He'd been one, just three days ago. Well, half of one. He still felt the same. Becoming a god didn't change him. He sighed, still looking down. It wasn't what he'd bargained for. He thought Mount Olympus was what he was missing, but it turned out, he was still empty. Hercules needed one of Phil's pep talks. Phil could always cheer him up in a moment like this.

"My SON!" Zeus greeted Hercules, with his usual loud, thundering voice. "Hey, dad." Herc said, half heartedly. Zeus saw Hercules looking down, and he sat down next to his son. Zeus could usually tell when something was wrong with Herc. It wasn't hard, though. When Hercules was sad, he held his head low and hunched over, which was different from the usual confident way he held himself.

"What's the matter, my boy?" He asked, putting his arm around Herc's neck. "Oh… I don't know, Dad. I feel… I guess I feel a little lonely, that's all." Herc said, looking down again. "Lonely?" How could he feel lonely? Zeus wondered. He finally was a god, which was what he'd always wanted… Wasn't it? "Well, my boy… I uh…" Zeus was at a loss of words. "Um.. I'm sorry, son. Maybe you just need to adjust to the Mount Olympus life. Being waited on hand and foot… It's definitely a change from mortal life." Zeus said, patting his back. "Yeah. I guess." Herc sighed again. Not the pep talk he was looking for. He was already treated like a god on earth. People waited on him hand and foot. How was this any different?

"Well… You'll figure things out eventually." Zeus said, standing up and walking away. Herc rolled his eyes. That didn't help him at all. But… he figured he was being too hard on Zeus. After all, he was his dad and it was nice of him to try. He stared down at the people again, wondering what their lives were like. He wondered what was going on in their thoughts and if he was the only one who felt this way.

He found himself sitting and watching the people for many days in a row now. He created back stories and names for them and imagined what their lives were like. They had to be more interesting than his. One girl that he'd really taken an interest in was a girl in a purple toga. She wore her hair in a pony tail every day, and she had gorgeous purple eyes. He'd tried many times to create a name and back story for her, but it was too hard. He only imagine her, in his arms, making his boring life have a reason, living the famous 'happily ever after.' But he knew it would never happen. She was a mortal, after all. And he was a god. Unfortunately.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so sorry for the EXTREME corniness of this chapter. It's really lame. / And I'm also sorry for taking forever to post this. I made this an extra long chapter so you guys wouldn't be too angry. :P I also have a TLM theme going on here (Told you it was corny, haha.) But tell me if you like it. :) I love those of you who review! And even if you don't review and you still read, I love you lots, too. :)

And for you Meg fans, don't worry. She's coming soon. ;) And one more thing, I really don't know much about Norse mythology, so sorry if I got some things wrong in one of the parts.

--

Many days had passed, and Hercules still sat, watching the girl in the purple dress. Every morning when he woke up, he found himself looking for her. He was obsessed, and Zeus and Hera were starting to get worried. He couldn't help it! She was… Different. He'd fallen in love with her, even though he'd never met her. The infatuation began to affect him even more. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't talk without thinking about the girl or even bringing her into the conversation. He had to meet her. But how? How could he approach her? She had to know who he was. He didn't want to be the famous personality. He wanted to be… Himself. He knew Zeus wasn't the best at giving advice, but he had to give it a shot. He had to meet this girl.

"Father.. I need your help." Herc said, looking up at his large father. There had to be something he could do. He wanted to meet this girl more than anything. "What is it, my boy?" Zeus asked. He'd had a hunch that his son's troubles were about that girl he'd been watching for days. Zeus wanted Hercules to get out, talk to other gods! It wasn't healthy for him to be watching mortals all the time! "Well, dad… There's this girl and-" Zeus cut him off. "Son, I've told you! It's not good for you! Find yourself a good goddess! Hey! Why don't you check out some of the Norse goddesses? I hear Idun is single! And she's four hundred years old and doesn't look a day over twenty! (The joke is that Idun is the goddess of youth in Norse mythology… Yeah, I'm a dork.)" Hercules didn't _want_ a Norse goddess. He wanted the girl in the purple dress. Gosh, he needed a name for her. He couldn't call her "Girl in the purple dress" for the rest of his life. "Father, I don't want Idun… I want her." He said, looking down to earth. Zeus sighed. "Huh. Very well. You're as stubborn as your mother!" he said, rolling his eyes. Hercules smirked.

"Since you're a god, you cannot go down to earth. Think of the mortals! They we start houndin' ya, asking you the "answers to life" and what not. Simply horrible, son." Zeus said, watching the mortals. Hercules honestly didn't care. He wanted to meet this girl more than anything. "Dad… Is there anyway I could…" "Meet her?" Zeus stopped him mid-sentence. "No! It's against the rules." Rules? There were _rules to being a god?_ Hercules gave his father a puzzled look. "I know, it doesn't make much sense. But you just have to see that it wouldn't work, son!" Zeus saw the sadness in his child's face. It killed him inside. "…But there might be… one way you could meet her." Hercules stood up automatically. "Really, dad? I'll do WHATEVER it takes!" Zeus sighed. "I'll grant you permission to go down to earth for four days. In those four days, you must get Megara to--" Hercules stopped him. "Megara?" He said, tilting his head. "Yes, son. Megara is her name. She goes by Meg." Zeus was omniscient, so he knew everything, including everyone's name. Hercules wondered why he didn't tell him her name sooner.

Meg. The name fit her perfectly. Herc smiled to himself. Hercules and Megara. It had a nice ring to it. If she would be his, that is. The image of her in his arms came to him once again, and he looked off into space, thinking about her. His lips touching her warm, full ones. He couldn't get her out of his mind. "Son! Son!" Zeus interrupted his day dream, and he immediately snapped to reality. "Oh, what?" He said with a lovesick smile on his face. "Pay attention, kiddo! You wanna get this girl, you have to LISTEN." Zeus said, shaking Herc's shoulders. "Sorry, dad. I can't help it. Go on."

"In those four days, you must get Megara to fall in love with you. If you don't, you'll loose your strength and you won't be able to come back to Olympus." How was that fair? Hercules wondered. He'd worked his whole life, training and trying to become a 'true hero' so he could take his place on Olympus, but loosing it all in four days? He ignored this thought. Meg would be worth it in the end. "So that's it…?" Herc asked. He wondered if there was some kind of catch to going down. It couldn't be that easy. "Nope, nothing else. I just advise you to use your time wisely." Zeus said, touching Herc's shoulder. "Thanks, Dad. I owe ya one." Herc said, as he whistled for Pegasus. "No problem, my boy. Go get 'er." He smiled, looking up at his son on his noble steed. He really did believe in him. "Thanks, father. Let's go, Pegasus. YEE HAW!"

--

After a few minutes of flying, Hercules landed on Phil's island. The island seemed so familiar, but yet at the same time, it felt so different since the last time he'd seen it. "Phil!" Hercules called out, but there was no answer. "Phil! You here?" He opened the door to his old home. The scents were so familiar to him-- It made him realize how much he really missed Phil. "Kid?" Phil came out of one the bedrooms. The satyr's house looked small from the outside-- But he actually had enough room to board all of Zeus's unclaimed children (And there were A LOT of those). "Phil!" Hercules hugged his trainer and father figure. He'd missed him, even if he'd only been gone three days. "Kid! What are you doin' here? What about Olympus? You're not supposed to be down here!" Phil said, looking up at the god. Herc tried to stop him, but the goat man had so many questions. "Did you get in trouble? Is there something wrong down here? Do they need ya to fight ANOTHER monsta' Is it--" Hercules interrupted him. "Phil, there's no time for this! I only have FOUR days! I need you to keep Pegasus here. I need to seem… Normal!" Phil was confused. "Four days? For what? And kid, normal ain't never been your forte, I'm telling ya that." Hercules glared at him. "Phil, there's this girl and I have only four days to get her to fall in love with me! And having a flying horse is NOT normal, so I have to keep him here with you, is that okay?" Hercules had to explain as quickly as possible. He didn't have much time. "A girl? Oh, boy." Phil said, placing his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes. "Phil, I gotta go! I have to catch a barge! Bye!" Herc started to run out the small door. He wished he could stay and talk to Phil a little longer, to tell him about Meg. How gorgeous he was, how beautiful her smile was… But there would be plenty of time for that later. After they fell in love.

Phil watched, confused, as the closest thing he'd had to a child ran out the door. He walked outside and looked up at Pegasus with a confused expression and rolled his eyes. He was used to Herc's shenanigans, and figured it was best not to stop the boy when he was in a hurry. When Herc had his mind set on something, there was no stopping him. "Come on, Peg." He said, with a sigh, leading the horse behind the house, where it used to stay.

--

The ship couldn't go fast enough for Hercules. He was used to traveling on Pegasus, and he could go as fast as he wanted, no one was stopping him. He wished he could've gotten to Thebes on Pegasus, but it would seem too out of the ordinary. Plus, he didn't want to scare the girl. He couldn't get to Thebes fast enough, to see Meg. He wondered what she was like. Would she like him? Despise him? Would she not want to be with him? That would kill him. Without her, he had no reason for living. He wondered how he could be so crazy. He'd never even met this girl, yet he felt his whole existence depended on her.

When the ship finally arrived in Thebes, Hercules started looking for her fast. _"Four days. Four days." _He repeated to himself over and over. Would four days be enough? Could anyone actually fall in love with _him _in four days? He didn't think it was possible. He didn't see himself like others did. The big, muscular, strong god. He still saw himself as the innocent farm boy that couldn't look a girl directly in the eye without blushing.

Looking for Meg wasn't an easy task. It was much easier when he was on top of Olympus, able to see people everywhere. He could find her instantly. On foot, it was harder than anyone could imagine. He thought back to when he watched her on top of Olympus. She'd always been in odd spots, like an empty forest or dark corners of the city. He'd never understood why, but it was almost like she was hiding. She also disappeared from town around night. He never knew where she went, which was odd, because when he was on Olympus, he could see everywhere. He wondered if she had an actual home.

He started by looking in odd spots he'd seen Meg in. Dark, scary places where most people wouldn't even visit during the daytime. He visited an empty forest, outside of Thebes, where he'd seen her many times. All was silent there, except for a lapping blue clear waterfall. He sat on a rock, thinking about her. Where could she be? He'd seen her there many times, and he'd looked everywhere else. At this rate, he'd never get her to fall in love with him in four days. He sat on a rock next to the blue water, feeling hopeless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meg woke up late that morning in her small cave in the Underworld, not even thinking about what she was supposed to do that day. Yet __another_ monster to win over? Great. She looked in the mirror, her hair down and a mess. She threw it into a quick pony tail and slipped out of her flimsy nightgown into one of her togas. She headed to Hades' throne room, where he did all his plotting. Sometimes she loved going out to do Hades' bidding, because it got her out of the gloomy, dreadful Underworld. 

"Ah, _Nut-Meg._" Hades greeted Meg with a smirk, looking her up and down. "So you're finally up? You should've been up hours ago!" She rolled her eyes. Meg was a free spirit. Nobody could tell her what to do without her putting up a fight. "I know. I was tired. Even _I, _your measly slave, deserve some rest sometimes." She said, with a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. "Aha, alrighttt, you wanna get smart today, dontcha? Well, in that case, I can always add a little bit more time to your sentence. How's another year sound?" She shot him a disgusted look. She didn't even care anymore. "Well that means I'm gonna have to stay here, what? _40 years_?" She'd lost count a long time ago. "Great. That means I won't have to pay room and board somewhere else." She smirked. Hades glared at her. He didn't like it when she stood up to him. But then again, it was just one of the factors that made Meg… _Meg. "_Alright, then, that's gonna cost you another two--"

Meg walked away from him in mid-sentence. She had work to do. Today she had to meet up with some gorgon or minotaur or centaur, didn't matter which. After a while, the monsters all started to look alike, sound alike, have the same mannerisms. She didn't pay attention. She just wanted to do her job and get out. 

Meg was well developed for a nineteen year old. She was curvier than a lot of women older than she was. Her mother was like that, as well. As she hopped on the boat, guided by Charon, she started thinking about her mother. Meg missed her. She tried to not think about her, most of the time, but then there were those points when Meg needed motherly love, the kind that she didn't have anymore. Meg was the only daughter of Calantha, and her father abandoned them when Meg was a small child. Meg didn't mind not having a father though. Calantha handled being a single parent well. She always had fun activities for Meg to do, or stories to read to her. As Meg grew older, they did more Mother-Daughter Bonding activities, like shopping and boy-watching. Then came the fateful day Calantha got sick. She had a horrible case of pneumonia, which doctors couldn't find a cure for. Meg was only twelve. She was old enough to take care of herself, but she didn't want to. She wanted her mother. 

Her mom was her best friend. Back in a time when Meg wasn't as bitter as she was now. She hopped off Charon's boat, and headed into the mortal realm. She thought about other moments of her past, after her mother died. The cold nights she spent in the street with nowhere to go. Her stomach aching from hunger. She'd done a lot of things she wasn't really proud of. And all of those memories seemed to be a blur… But there was one thing she remembered clearly. Meeting Castor. Meg was sixteen when she met him, and he was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. He had clear blue eyes, thick blonde hair that fell into his face from time to time, and a well-toned body. His family was one of the richest in Athens, and Castor believed he deserved the best. Meg didn't see why he wanted her; After all, she had nothing, no family or even a penny to her name. He could've had anyone he wanted. But he wanted her for some reason, which felt good. She liked feeling wanted. 

_Castor and his friends strolled through the small market, eyeing the women and wondering which ones would be lucky enough to spend the night with them. Meg was sitting on a bench, like she did every morning. She liked to watch people and wonder what their lives were like. She even created names and background stories for some of the more interesting ones. She was shocked for a moment when a large, burly boy grabbed her wrist. "This one's mine, Castor!" He said, with a crude laugh, and she tried to pull away from his strong grip. "Hey! Let GO!" She screamed, trying to get someone's attention, but no one cared that a poor girl was in trouble. She kicked the boy in the stomach and ran away. "The pig." She thought to herself, running past people in the market. _

_Castor immediately chased after her, running past his friends. He saw her run into a dark alley, so he slowed down and approached her calmly. "Hey! Stop!" He yelled after her, but like she would listen. She began climbing up one of the buildings to get away. "Hey, I'm sorry about my friend back there… He's used to getting what he wants when he wants it." She rolled her eyes. Why was he even following her? "Well, are you gonna talk or not, girl?" At that moment, she jumped down, not thinking about the great danger she was putting herself in. "My name is Megara. Not girl." She said, getting into the boy's face with a sharp tone in her voice. "Don't you dare speak to me that way," He said, angrily, also getting into her face. "I'll have you know that my father is a man of great importance to this community." She rolled her eyes. She could've cared less. "Pft. And what're you gonna do? Go tell Daddy on me? I'm really scared now." She rolled her eyes again, placing her hands on her well developed hips. _

_At that moment, Castor started recognizing her features. She had a curvy body, long brown hair, and gorgeous violet eyes. He'd never seen such eyes. He circled her, looking her up and down. "Uh, may I help you?" She said, watching him closely. The jerk! He'd insulted her, now he was checking her out? "Hmm.. Maybe. I just figured out who you remind me of." He said, still eyeing her body. "Oh, really? Who, may I ask?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "My future wife." Normally Meg would punch a man in the face if he said a corny pick up line like that.. But then she looked into Castor's clear blue eyes and she felt herself swooning. _

_From that moment on, Meg and Castor were inseparable. For the first time in a long time, she felt loved. It felt nice, having Castor hold her in the long, chilly nights. She and Castor became attached at the hip, and they went everywhere together. She even went out to drink with him every night with his friends. _

_Castor proposed soon enough, and his family couldn't have been more thrilled. Even though Meg was simply a poor peasant girl, his parents loved her like their own daughter. The wedding was scheduled for two months away. Meg couldn't have been more thrilled._

_The next days were a blur. There was so much to do! Meg and Castor had to plan their wedding, pick out flowers, all that junk. Meg got bored with it. She didn't want a big fancy wedding, with all of Greece invited. All she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with Castor. But the wedding must come first, she figured._

_The weeks until the wedding went slowly, and dragged on and on. Meg and Castor spent all of their nights together, planning for their day of matrimony in the future weeks. They'd go to bed together, and when Meg woke up in the morning, Castor would be gone. Every night he would go out and party with his friends. Even though she felt a bit lonely, she didn't mind. She figured he should enjoy the days before he got married, even though she missed him terribly. _

_The day before the wedding had arrived quicker than they'd expected, and Meg couldn't have been more excited. Castor seemed melancholy. Meg had to slip on her wedding dress, for yet another fitting. Being poked with pins and needles wasn't Meg's cup of tea. She stood there, bored and tired. She just hoped Castor was ready. "Adonia! Why isn't he excited?! Doesn't he want to marry me?" She'd whined to Adonia, Castor's mother. Adonia was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes that Castor had inherited. "Oh, darling, you know how men are." Adonia had become Meg's mother figure in the past few weeks. She'd given her guidance about the wedding, how to act "properly" for a man, even though Meg didn't plan on acting like that. Why should she change herself for Castor? If he really loved her, that meant he should accept her for who she really was. When Adonia gave her the advice, she just smiled and nodded. She couldn't turn it down after Adonia had taken her in like she was her own daughter. _

"_He'll be excited AFTER the wedding." She said with a smirk and wink. Meg blushed. She only wished she could share her joy with her mother. If only Calantha were there. Thinking about it made Meg teary eyed, and she bit her lip and wiped the tears away. Her philosophy was to never let ANYONE see you cry. _

_The next morning came and it was finally time for the wedding! Meg slipped on her beautiful wedding gown for the last and final time. She hated dressing up (She loathed corsets with a passion. She figured she didn't need one), but she really did love this dress. Adonia helped her pick it out. The cream color made her beautiful pale skin stand out, and the low cut neck showed just a tiny bit of cleavage. The bottom of the dress fanned around her and made her feel like Cinderella at the ball. The pinned, faux roses on the dress took away some of the plainness and made it stand out a little, but not too much. Just enough to make her the center of attention for the day. _

_Adonia pulled Meg's hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through it. "Darling, you look beautiful." She said, smiling. Adonia had no other children, except for Castor, and she'd always wanted a daughter. "Thank you, Adonia." Meg said, hugging her. _

_Meg looked out of the curtain, into the temple where her wedding was being held. It looked like half of Greece was there, which made her all the more nervous. She didn't want a wedding THIS big. She played with a strand of her hair, and bit her lip looking nervous. Adonia could tell she was scared. "Oh, darling, you'll be fine. Just look into my beloved son's face, and you'll be assured. Everything will go according to plan. Oh, I have to go, dear! See you up in front!" Adonia made her way to the front of the temple, and sat in the front row. _

_Did Meg want everything to go according to plan, as Adonia had said it would? Of course she did! She was going to live happily ever after with Castor. Nothing could possibly go wrong. The wedding march started playing, and Meg took a deep breath. She put one foot in front of the other and made her way to her destiny. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Castor wasn't her destiny. She realized that now. The wedding went along perfectly, like it was supposed to. Adonia and Castor's father, Demas, had bought them a small house in the suburbs of Athens. Demas wanted nothing more than a grandchild from the two of them, preferably male. Demas was a quiet, large man, who only spoke when spoken to. Meg didn't really have an opinion of him, he was just sort of there. He was wealthy, and Adonia had often mentioned he only cared about money, and since Castor had gotten married, he would finally take over the family 'business.' Which meant Meg would see less and less of him. He still went out every night with his friends, got drunk, and came home sick._

_She was sick of him. She wondered if Adonia had gone through this with Demas when they'd first gotten married. It didn't seem fair that she spent all of her time alone as a newlywed. She hated Castor when he was drunk. He was a mean drunk, meaning there was a lot of violence if she made him angry, and it was hard not to make him angry when he was drunk. Saying hello the wrong way could easily make him blow a fuse. She had black and blue bruises up and down her legs and arms, once she'd even gotten a black eye. _

_She'd gotten to the point of nearly hating Castor, that is, until he got sick. He couldn't stop throwing up, and he had a fever. Meg sent for Adonia at once. She wondered if his illness was related to the all the alcohol. Meg couldn't bare the thought of being alone again. She couldn't loose Castor. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Wasn't he?_

_Adonia and Meg stayed by his side most of the time. When he wasn't throwing up, he was lying in bed. Meg placed a warm wash cloth on his head and sighed. She silently prayed to the gods, though she didn't know if it was going to do any good. Castor wasn't a good person, and the gods didn't favor people like him. _

_And in a single moment, Adonia was frozen stiff. The world stopped spinning, and everything was in black and white. A blue light appeared in the corner, and Meg held Castor's still body, as if it was going to protect her. "Badda-bing! Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead, hi, how ya doin'?" The blue light formed into Hades, and Meg looked in shock. She'd never seen a god before, and she never expected to see Hades. Or at least, she didn't expect to see him for a _long _time. He couldn't be taking her, could he? No. He was taking Castor. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight._

"_Can I help you?" She said with a sassy tone. "You've got the wrong place." The god rolled his eyes. "Dumb mortals", he thought to himself. "Aha, babe, no, I don't. I'm the Lord of the Dead. I think I'd know if I had the wrong place. And I'm never wrong." He said, looking her up and down. She hugged Castor's still body tighter. "You're not taking him… He's not ready." Hades rolled his eyes again. "Oh, I think he is. The Fates should be snipping his thread of life in a few moments.. Then _I'll _have your little beloved… For eternity." His tone was flat, and he seemed almost amused by her fear. She wasn't giving in easily. "He's too young! You can't take him now!" _

"_HAH! I CAN'T take him, you say? Babe, I'm the Lord of the Dead. I'll do what I want. I could even kill you right now. Just by simply touching your shoulder." He tapped her shoulder as he said that, and she pulled back in fear. "Hah! Gotcha! Now I'll just take Castor and get out of--" "Wait, wait." She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why are you even here? Do you lead every dead person to the Underworld?" She said with a smirk. She really didn't understand why he was there. Why would THE Hades-- the infamous Lord of the Dead-- lead her husband to the Underworld? "That, my dear Megara, is a question I cannot answer. Confidential, if ya will." Hades knew that Meg would do anything for Castor-- Even sell her soul for him. And she had exactly what he needed: A great body and a smart tone. He could use her in the future. All he had to do was get her on his side. _

_Meg didn't ask how he knew her name. She figured that it was just the fact that he was a god and was omniscient. She sighed and thought to herself for a moment. She needed Castor. His life was more important than hers. "…Wait." "Yessss?" "Is there anyway I could… Save him?" She looked at Castor, breathing slowly. "Hmm, well. There is one way. But it's gonna cost ya." "Cost me what?" "Hmm, about five drachmas and a fig smoothie, WHAT DO YA THINK?" The god said, getting angry. His flames changed from the calm, bright blue to a vibrant, flaming red. "Actually, it'll be pretty simple." His flames started changing from red to blue again. "It's only gonna cost you… Mmmm. Your soul." Her jaw dropped. "My soul?!" "Heh, babe, do I haveta repeat myself? It's either yes. Or no. It's a simple question, I told ya." She looked at Castor's body and back at Hades. She couldn't decide this fast! But Castor did mean the world to her. _

"_Come on, babe! I ain't got all day!" She looked back at Castor again and took a deep breath. "Fine." Hades shook her small hand in his and smiled the same evil smile as earlier. "Greatttt, babe." She pulled her hand away. "One thing, NO MORE calling me 'babe.' I'm not your babe." She said, rolling her eyes. "Aha, doll, I have your soul. I'll call you whatever I want. You're mine for ten years." "And Castor?" She said with another deep breath. "He's safe, of course." He put his hand on her shoulder, and she was instantly in her new home. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In that moment, Meg had made the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her life. Of course, Castor was safe. For a while. But there was no way he'd wait ten years for her. He found himself another woman within two weeks. Adonia passed, sadly. And she still worked for Hades. Of course, she knew of Hercules. What she didn't realize was that she had a future with him.


	5. Author's note

So, I'm working on bringing OCW back to life! I posted that last chapter and got tons of good feedback, and it really inspired me to write more. I'm so sorry for not posting as often. School and crap gets in the way. I'd had that last chapter written for the longest time, but I just never posted it. I actually decided to retire this fanfic a long time ago. I was going through my documents, saw it, and read it, and said "What the heck. I'll post it. It can't hurt anything." So, I did, and I got lots of reviews (and I thank you all for those, by the way. :]) and now I'm currently working on the next chapter. :DSo sit tight, everyone. More is on the way.

I'm also hoping to do a few one-shots… I just need to get the inspiration. Lol. I also need to decide what characters to do them on. I'm in a Bugs and Lola mood *Is a huge Space Jam fanatic*, so maybe I'll write something about them soon. :]

~Katie.


	6. Chapter 5

(Well, sorry for the extreme awkwardness and out of character-ness in this chapter. I couldn't think of a way for them to meet, so it seems really weird. It will get better, I promise. And I think I forgot to mention, the sections in _italics_ are Meg's memories.... If you haven't figured that out yet. Yeah. Haha. Reviews are totally appreciated!)

The fresh air and blue skies flooded Meg's senses. The golden sun rays of Apollo hit her skin, and it made her smile. She hated the drafty, dreary Underworld. There were often times when she longed for the sun and flowers. Flowers often made her think of Castor. His mother planted bountiful gardens, full of roses and lilies. Meg and Castor loved to just sit in the garden, smelling the flowers and soaking up the sun.

She leaned up against a large tree, taking a deep breath and plopping on the wet, green ground. She figured a little relaxing time wouldn't hurt, even though Hades' instructions had been perfectly clear: Find the river guardian, get him to join the "uprising", and get back to the Underworld. But Meg didn't like that plan. She was way too much of a free spirit to follow a plan. She liked to do things at the spur of the moment. Besides, she wasn't very excited about meeting this river guardian guy, anyways. High above her on a hill sat the city of Thebes. The "big olive" itself. Below her was a lake with a waterfall, where she suspected she would meet the river guardian. A boy with red hair sat by the river as well, probably not even noticing her. He was too busy staring at his reflection in the water. "_Another_ self-absorbed man." she muttered underneath her breath, pulling her leg up so it would rest at a bend, and she rested her chin on her knee.

She'd learned that most men are self-absorbed. Even Castor was, and when she saw a flaw in him, it _had_ to be bad.

_Hades promised that as long as Meg was working for him, she would always look the same. That meant that even as she grew older, she would still have that curvaceous, perfect 19 year old body and face, even though in reality, she was well into her twenties. She knew Castor wouldn't appreciate her old, worn out body when she came back. But ten years would take a lot longer than she suspected. Hades had a very bad temper, and if she did something wrong, he would add at least two years to her sentence. If he felt generous (which was almost never), or if she did a very good job, he would subtract half a year or so. She felt sometimes as if she would never escape him._

_In her sixth year of working for Hades, she went to Thebes to do one job or another, not expecting anything in particular. In her first few years with Hades, every time she left the Underworld, she hoped to see Castor. To tell him that she was okay and she still loved him. If not that, a glance of his perfect face would be just fine, but she'd never seen him. She figured he left Thebes to deal with the pain of loss. His mother, his wife. Her poor darling. _

_After that day ended, she saw that it was fate playing tricks on her. Hades knew all along this would happen, and he just wanted her in the end. Not in a romantic way, of course. He just wanted his job done. The job he was too lazy to do. In a market, Meg wandered through, familiarizing herself with mortal life again. Wide open spaces made her happy. After living in a cave in the Underworld for six years, anything was nice. _

_At first, she thought she was only seeing things; It couldn't have been him. Besides… he was with another woman. A blonde, gorgeous woman. But she couldn't just let him go. She had to speak to him. "Castor?" She approached him in a calm, quiet manner. She didn't expect him to be with this woman. She hoped they were just friends. "Megara? What… Is it really you?" He asked. "Yes! It's me! Are you okay?" The last time she saw him, he was in bed, dying. "I'm fine, Meg… I've missed you so." He placed his arms around her, and she embraced him, breathing in his scent. Gods, she missed him._

"_Honey, who is this?" A squeaky voice asked behind him, and he turned. "Oh, sweetheart. This is an old friend of mine. Meg. We had a lot of fun, if you know what I mean." He winked at Meg, and her jaw dropped. "Fun?" She repeated, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh." The blonde said, giving Meg a disapproving look. "Well, sweetie, I think it's time we go." The blonde started tugging on Castor's arm, Meg felt as if her heart had burst into a thousand flames. "Honey? SWEETIE?" She screamed, making everyone in the market look at the three of them. "Castor, how could you?!" She asked, tugging on his other arm. "Honey, she's embarrassing me… Can we go?" The blonde said in a loud whisper, as if she wanted Meg to hear it. _

"_Meg, you're upsetting my fiancée. I'm sorry, but you've been gone too long. I couldn't wait forever." Castor started to leave with his future wife, turning from Meg. "You SON OF A BITCH. I sold my SOUL for you. Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" She asked, still making everyone stare at them. "Dear.. People are going to think you're crazy!" Castor whispered loudly as well, trying to get the away from the angry Meg. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. Of all the horrible things to do.. I can't believe you! I loved you!" She continued ranting and raving, until the guards escorted her out of the market_.

_The most horrible part was when she found out Hades had this planned since day one. He knew she would do anything to save Castor, and he needed her, to do jobs he was too lazy to do. It wasn't fair. _

The memories made Meg's emotions overflow, and tears started to fall from her violet eyes, leaving wet stains on her purple dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hercules looked up from the blue waters, that were now turning gold from the rays of the setting sun. He must have been sitting there for hours, just thinking about her. A light sob made him look up, and he saw a woman, leaning up against a tree. He recognized the purple dress, and brown hair, but from a distance, he couldn't be sure. What if it really _was_ her? Should he say something? She was crying, so obviously something was wrong. The only thing he wanted to do was comfort her, but that would be a tiny bit odd. "Hi. I'm Hercules and I'm in love with you. Now let me hold you as you cry." Yeah, that _definitely_ wouldn't freak her out.

If he ever got the courage, he had to act aloof and mysterious when he approached her. Like he'd never seen or watched her before in his entire life. Like a normal guy did when he talked to a girl. He put his right foot in front of his left, walking up the hill to the tree. He was so nervous, it was almost like he'd forgotten how to walk, or even breathe.

It seemed like it took him hours to get up the hill. She still hadn't noticed him. Her head was buried in her arms, as she clutched her knees. He could hear the sound of her sobs, and he had the sudden urge to comfort her again. He started to bring his hand out, to touch her hair, but jerked it back. It was too soon. He was wondering why she hadn't heard him yet.

"Um… Hi." He started. Meg's sobbing stopped as she gasped. "Hi?" She said back to him, almost like it was a question. "May I help you?" Her tone was anything but friendly, and it made Hercules' heart flutter. He'd always liked girls with a little spunk and attitude. Meg had it all. "I'm uh… Hercules." She raised an eyebrow, as if she were wondering what the point of him introducing himself was. "I h-h-heard you crying… Anything wrong?" He asked, leaning up against the tree. He wanted to sit next to her, but from watching her for so long, he knew that would frighten her off. "Nothing is wrong. I was thinking. Can you leave now, please?" The tears had dissolved in her skin, making it look as if she hadn't been crying at all. One wouldn't have had a clue, except for her red, swollen eyes. "Well… Could you at least tell me your name?" She rolled her eyes again with a scoff. "Megara. Everyone calls me Meg." She looked him up and down, noting his body.

"Hercules, huh? They should call you Bicep Boy." She rolled her eyes, and Hercules let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh.. Bicep Boy. That's a good one. Heh heh. Well… Uh. Why are you out here… In the middle of nowhere like this?" He asked, hoping she would open up a little. "Work." Was simply all she said. "Ah." Hercules said, sitting down next to her. "That's no fun."

Hercules knew he had to speed up the process, since half of the first day had already been wasted. After all, he did only have four days. "Nope." She rolled her eyes again. This was obviously going nowhere. But he had no idea how to start! "Would you ever be interested in going out with me?" He finally blurted, but the words came out meshed together, making them sound like one large word. His big blue eyes looked over to her, eagerly, waiting for a reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was now completely gone. Selene, the moon goddess, had filled the sky with a full moon, and the dark night was full of stars. Meg had barely even noticed it. She'd been out all day, _crying!_ How stupid of her. Hades would be furious. He set a "curfew" law for her; she had to be back in the Underworld before dark. Like she ever followed it, but still… It would be better with hanging around with this _Hercules _freak. The river guardian could wait until tomorrow, anyways.

Meg decided that the best way to get this guy off of her hands was to tease him. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Out? With you?" She leaned over to him, showing a little cleavage; enough to make a man get weak in the knees. "And… what would this date consist of?" She continued leaning over to him, now adding a little bit more by touching his muscles. He _did_ have nice muscles, that was for sure. As this thought entered her mind, she shook it out. "_No. No, Meg. Stay on track here." _She could see the nervous feeling creeping through Hercules' body. "Um…" He started. "Dinner?" Meg rolled her eyes. Her thoughts of him weren't good ones. _Gods,_ he was so dense!"…And?" She added. "Umm…" He fumbled, but before he could mutter an answer, she stood up. "Pft, not in a thousand years." With a scoff, she made her way back into the deep dark woods, back into the Underworld.


	7. Chapter 6

Hercules didn't move for the rest of the night. He stayed there, underneath that tree, replaying the scene that happened that night. What went wrong? Why was she so bitter? He hadn't said anything wrong, had he? He fell asleep at five in the morning, and stayed there until noon. He had nothing better to do, anyways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg entered the Underworld once again. How _dare_ that boy? Hopping onto Charon's boat and tossing him a coin, she sat, fuming. What was his deal? More importantly, what did he want from her? She'd never been around a man that didn't want something.

Charon finally reached the "shore" of the Underworld, and Meg hopped off the boat, still enraged. Hades must have sensed her anger since he reached for her hand. "Whoa, Meg, Meg, Meg. What's wrong, babe?" She scoffed. "WHAT did I tell you about calling me 'babe?'" Hades smirked. "What did I tell _you_ about calling you whatever I want? Now, tell Hades what's wrong." She raised an eyebrow. He was acting awfully weird. "Why are you acting so nice?" Normally, if she came home mad, he would just ignore her, not try to console her. "Whattt, can't I show my Meg a little sympathy once in a while? I mean, workin' with me. It can't be a picnic." Meg still doubted his intentions. Hades always had a trick up his toga. Rolling her eyes and ignoring the "my Meg" comment, she began to tell him the story, leaving out the part about crying; she only told the part about Hercules, which was a name Hades recognized. Eighteen years before, The Fates made a prophecy that Hades would take over Olympus. "Should Hercules fight, you will fail," was their last line. Thinking about it made his blood boil. He'd tried numerous times to get rid of his nephew, but never succeeded. Now he was a god, high on Mount Olympus, la-di-da. Hades had also heard about the deal with his brother and his nephew. Four days to get Meg to fall in love with him, or he's out. Meg didn't know about the deal, but she played a huge part in it. Hades saw possibilities in that. He could easily get Meg to ruin this for Hercules, and she wouldn't even know it.

"Aw, Nutmeg... what's the point in arguing with this guy? He's obviously not gonna quit. I bet ya when you go back to that river tomorrow, he's gonna be sitting right there." Again, she ignored the pet name. He was right, of course. Meg knew it. Guys didn't give up that easily, especially when she turned them down. It was almost like they enjoyed aggravating her. She bit her lip, in shock that she was about to say this. "Thanks... Hades." Without anymore words, she went to her cave Hades prepared especially for her. She thought about Hercules all the way there, until she laid down on her hard bed. _"He is pretty cute," _she thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rising out of bed the next morning, Meg threw her hair into her usual ponytail and headed down the stairs of the Underworld. Meeting Hades on the way out, she smiled. "Morning, boss!" Hades was puzzled. She almost seemed… happy? For once. Maybe she was excited about seeing Hercules again.

Hopping on the boat, she flipped Charon a coin as usual. Today was the day she would meet the river guardian… And pull some strings on Herc's heart.


End file.
